The Joy of Love
by Illyric
Summary: IsaacxIvan. Isaac takes in a soaking wet Ivan, while both are unwittingly dealing with very similar problems...Slash. Dedicated to LittleLinor
1. Excursions

A/n: Ok, so this is my second fic, and I'm a little nervous to have posted this.

Disclaimer!! There's definitely some spoilers, and it's rated M for a reason. This is also MALExMALE action- Yaoi. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Flames will be used to make popcorn.

I do not own Golden Sun (but oh, how I wish I did), nor do I make any profit off of this story.

This story is dedicated to LittleLinor, for inspiring me to write a Golden Sun fic.

* * *

Isaac groaned out of frustration.

After having restored Alchemy to the world and averted its destruction, the eight friends had splintered off into their own groups. It was three months after the saviors had returned, and life was beginning to return to normal.

Felix and Piers had finally confessed that they loved each other, much to the joy of the eight heroes- the tension between the two had become almost unbearable! Now they lived in Vale together, for Piers had given up on dealing with the strict and overbearing society of Lemuria. The Lemurian society had given Piers a choice because of his lover; renounce their relationship or die. Piers, of course, being Piers, picked the third choice- get the hell out of Lemuria and never go back.

Garet had finally proposed to Jenna, and the two were planning to get married as soon as they could. Isaac chuckled at the thought, as the two argued so much it was a wonder that they were together at all.

Sheba and Ivan had been dating, as had Mia and Isaac himself. However, Mia and Isaac broke up a week before Isaac's current thoughts, for they had decided that they were better off friends.

That's where the trouble began.

A day ago Ivan had walked into his house, and had expected to find Sheba home alone. He heard several strange noises, and followed them down the hall to the noises' source. The noises were coming from the bedroom, and sounded suspiciously like Mia. He opened the door to the bedroom, and found Mia and Sheba in a position which Ivan later described as "awkward and difficult to achieve".

Needless to say, by the end of the week, Ivan and Sheba were no longer together.

* * *

Isaac, however, was not content. He had always felt a connection with the wind adept, but he had never felt that it was love until now. Ever since the two had met, Isaac got along best with the silent, kind, and…well, cute adept.

So he sat waiting for Ivan to come over in order to confess.

However, as is the nature of things and according to Murphy's Law, things got in the way. The weather lately had been quite bad, and Isaac knew that Ivan had been working with Kratos to study the effects of the restoration of Alchemy on the mountain.

Even so, Isaac was quite surprised when a thoroughly wet and bedraggled Ivan appeared on his doorstep while thunder ominously boomed in the distance.

"I was on M-Mount Aleph when the storm hit. I'm s-s-so sorry I'm late, but I had to finish a p-project…" Ivan stuttered, his teeth chattering and body shivering from the cold.

"Come in, quick! I'll get you warm." Isaac said, all at the same time thinking how many places this situation could go, for he knew that he needed to get Ivan out of those wet clothes, lest he get sick.

"Um, Ivan, as awkward as this might be, you need to strip" said the Isaac, grinning inward while putting on a sheepish grin.

"Umm…why?" asked the wind adept, slightly embarrassed.

"Hypothermia" replied the earth mage calmly.

"Oh."

"Sorry to do this, but if you don't, you could get sick and die…" Isaac drifted off.

"No, it's alright, I'll just…" Ivan blushed heavily. "Right in front of you?"

Isaac grinned darkly, as his thoughts ran wild.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Reviews are cool; it doesn't really matter which chapter you add them at. Lemme know if I fail at writing; constructive criticism is nice. I am WELL aware that this is rushing towards the mansex- it was originally supposed to be one document, but I decided to put it into three chapters.

Flames will be used to make popcorn. They might even boil the water for coffee or tea.

Thanks, everyone who's read so far!

Illyric


	2. Off The Deep End

A/N- Sorry bout the cliffy XD. This chapter is chapters two and three combined. I felt like getting it all over with. W00t! P.S. Thoughts are in /…/,

Disclaimer/warning— I do not own Golden Sun, nor do I make any money from this fic. If I owned GS, the entire plot would have been very, very different lol.

Flames lead to Popcorn

Ivan's face drained of color for a moment, then blushed a shade of scarlet unseen before in the entire land of Weyard.

"B-but Isaac…we're both guys," Ivan blinked, and looked away. The two had migrated into Isaac's living room, and were standing across from each other. The large bay window had been closed, and curtains were drawn across the window. The walls were a light shade of purple, while the floor was carpeted in creamy white.

/Damn, I could take him, right here, right now/, thought Isaac. He knew he was acting worse than a horny teenager, but his body didn't seem to care.

"So are Piers and Felix. Furthermore, Mia and Sheba are together!" The Earth mage retorted, trying to make a case for a possible relationship with the wind adept.

Ivan's face darkened.

"Y-yeah, but…" he protested.

Isaac walked over to Ivan and looked him in the eye, after having turned the wind adept's head to meet his.

"I won't make you if it's uncomfortable for you, Ivan. I just…" this time, Isaac trailed off.

Ivan blushed for the umpteenth time. /Crap, I'm doing it again! He must think I'm some innocent little kid…/ thought Ivan, depressed that he could do nothing but blush in response to his crush's words.

He recovered quickly, and responded.

"No, No, Isaac, I want to, cause…I…um…" Ivan failed to complete his sentence, and looked away, mumbling under his breath.

Isaac, however, had caught the "I like you" said in the wind adept's whispered tone. He moved so that he was facing Ivan, and slowly leaned in. Ivan's eyes were wide with hope and desire.

"Isaac…"

Then their lips collided, and any words caught in either of their throats were drowned out by the force of the kiss. It was mesmerizing— both of them fighting for dominance. Isaac licked Ivan's lips, begging for entrance, and the younger of the two granted it quickly. Their tongues battled, twisting, sucking, and rubbing. Isaac won easily, and explored the wind adept's mouth to the fullest of his abilities. The kiss knocked Ivan off his feet, and he felt himself going weak in the knees. The need for air eventually became too great, and the two broke the kiss for a moment.

"Come," Isaac said, grabbing Ivan's hand and dragging him upstairs.

Isaac pushed Ivan down onto the bed, and Ivan fell backwards to land on his rear end with a small squeak of surprise. Isaac shut the door and walked over to the bed. By this point, the wind adept had moved so that he was lying on the bed, completely flushed. He was at the mercy of the earth adept who quickly clambered onto the bed and straddled Ivan's hips. Ivan looked up at his captor, and with eyes clouded with a swirl of emotions, he reached up pulled Isaac down to his level. The two kissed passionately, their tongues battling furiously for dominance.

Isaac quickly won.

The earth adept began to undo the buckles on Ivan's wet tunic.

/And why didn't this come off sooner…?/ thought the dirty blonde, as he slowly removed the offending cloth from his crush's…no, his love's body. It was quickly discarded on the floor, and Isaac broke the kiss to look over the smaller and younger's body.

Ivan, as was befitting to the wind adept's nature, was doing all he could from moaning at the lost of contact, his face flushing with the heated look his partner was giving him.

Isaac leaned down, kissed the wind adept on the lips, then trailed little kisses up his jaw line to Ivan's ear, which he quickly made a meal out of. Ivan groaned— who knew a tongue could feel so good in something as unobtrusive as an ear?!

The earth adept chuckled a little at the moan, and began kissing and licking his way down Ivan's neck. When he reached the blonde's pulse point, he sucked, licked, and nipped the thing till the blonde moaned his name.

"I-Isaac…please…"

The hero only laughed a little, lips murmuring against the other's skin. Isaac lowered his head, dragging kisses and licks down to the blonde adept's nipple.

Ivan gasped, then groaned loudly as the other sucked and nipped at the pink nub, while rubbing the other with his hand.

He switched to the other neglected pink wonder, and gave it the same treatment, abusing the thing with his mouth until it was pert.

Satisfied with the results he was getting, the earth mage kissed even lower down the twitching muscles of the other's body. He rubbed hands along the Ivan's sides beneath him, musing on how he lived without this. When the elder reached the younger's naval, he ravished the thing. Ivan, who had been making small little noises this entire time, gasped once again and whimpered.

"Isaac, please!"

The adept laughed against the other's stomach.

"Please, what?" He dragged his mouth along the younger's trouser line, kissing, nipping, licking, and sucking several welts into existence.

"Mnnn…Please, g-go lower…" Ivan blushed as he said it, but at that particular point, he didn't care. He only wanted contact with his achingly hard member.

And contact he would get!

Isaac moved his hands to the sides of the wind adept's pants, and grabbed the front with his teeth. He pulled off the remainder of his lover's clothing, and the younger let out a wanton moan of the feeling— sweet friction, and the cool air against his weeping length.

The earth mage watched his lover as he removed his own tunic and trousers, extremely aroused at the sight of Ivan lying helpless beneath him, hands curling and uncurling from want. Isaac returned to the younger's bellybutton, kissing his way down Ivan's happy trail, and going around *that*. He went to his lover's thighs, and began to leave hickey after hickey on the pale, creamy skin before him. Ivan was positively sweating by now, groaning.

"Isaac! PLEASE! I n-need you!" Isaac looked up, and saw the most erotic thing ever in his entire life. His lover was stretched out before him, hands curled into the sheets, face flushed, and his aching need dripping and reddish-purple.

Completely and totally aroused, the earth mage decided to take pity, and engulfed the younger's member in his mouth.

The taste was not unpleasant, he later decided.

Ivan gasped, and positively choked out a name.

"Isaac!" he shouted, as the older slowly moved his head up and down, hands preventing hips from bucking lest he choke. His tongue graced the slit every so often and making the younger positively sob from the pleasure. Ivan's fists clenched and unclenched in the sheets, and his body was shaking out of pure need and want for release. After less than a minute of such attention against his flesh, Ivan came with a gasp and a whispered moan.

"Isaac…" he ground out, and the older teen swallowed almost all of the seed spilled from his now spent lover.

Isaac moved up, and kissed Ivan, letting the younger taste himself. After said sweet, slow, kiss, the wind adept noticed the earth mage was still rock hard, and blushed in spite of himself.

The elder moved to the younger's ear, and in as husky of a voice as he could manage, spoke.

"Ivan, I want you, but I don't want to do this if you'll regret it. Can I have you?"

Ivan's response was a kiss, a wink, and a smile.

Isaac thought for a moment, then frowned. He had gained knowledge of what to do from Piers and Felix, but he was lacking one thing.

"Hmm."

"What's wrong, sweet?" Ivan asked, wanting to satisfy his lover.

"Well, we have no lubricant, and I'm unwilling to do this without it. It would hurt you immensely if we don't use any, and I won't risk that. Your first time should be perfect…"

The earth adept sighed, for he wanted to take the wind mage so badly it hurt.

"Well," suggested Ivan quietly, "You could use your tongue."

The blush that then consumed his face was absolutely adorable.

Isaac's eyes widened, then he smirked and kissed the other.

"Good idea, love."

Isaac slowly kissed his way down Ivan's body, then slowly rolled him over so Ivan was on his stomach.

Isaac spread apart Ivan with his thumbs, and lowered his mouth to the ring of muscle.

Ivan 'eeped' when he felt the warm, wet length tickling his muscles. Isaac chuckled, the vibrations causing waves of pleasure to course through the wind adept's body. The earth mage whipped his tongue around the opening. Eventually, he dipped within the ring of muscle, and relished in the musk of his lover. Ivan 'eeped' again, as Isaac mercilessly plundered the other with his tongue. He reached up, and put three fingers in front of the wind adept's mouth. Ivan pulled the two into his mouth, licking and sucking on those fingers, the sensation causing Isaac to groan and even more pleasure to course through Ivan. Finally, Isaac removed the fingers, and replaced his tongue with said digits, one at a time. Ivan eagerly pushed back on the first, and yelped a little with mixed pain and pleasure at the second, stretching and scissoring within him. When the third was added, the younger took some time to adjust, and hissed a little at the pain. Isaac turned Ivan over so that the wind adept once again faced him, when the younger did something unexpected. He engulfed the earth mage in his mouth and sucked lightly, lubricating the achingly hard and dripping member. The elder could do nothing but groan, and restrain himself from bucking. After a few moments, the 'torture' stopped. Isaac moved up and kissed the younger, and whispered in his ear softly.

"This will hurt. Tell me if you want me to stop."

Isaac slowly pushed into him, and Ivan, not accustomed to such pain, shed a single tear. Isaac saw, kissed it away, and whispered sweetly.

"Shhh, don't cry, love. It gets better, I promise. Just relax."

After a few moments of adjusting to Isaac's size, Ivan pushed back a little on the thing within him.

"Isaac, please, move!"

The pair began to move together, slowly at first, gaining speed, strength, and conviction with each thrust. Suddenly, Ivan cried out loudly in pleasure, and Isaac knew he had hit the spot Felix had explained to him. The elder angled himself and began pounding into the other, and grabbed the younger's member, having been neglected the entire time. The younger moaned wantonly and with wild abandon, pushing back, trying to gain more friction. After a few more seconds, the younger's body seized, and tensed up. He screamed.

"Isaac!!"

Seed flew all over the place, and his inner walls clamped around his lover. Isaac thrust into him once more, and came with a growl and a name.

The two lay there for a moment in the afterglow, before Isaac pulled out, having gone limp first.

Isaac chuckled, and whispered into his lover's ear.

"I love you, Ivan, but who would have thought you were so vocal!"

The younger just blushed, and replied.

"I'm glad I get to share the joy of your love."

The two fell asleep shortly after that, cradled in each other's arms, the storm still raging outside.

A/n: Wow, that was my first sex scene, and DAMN that took a lot out of me. I'm gonna go curl up with a glass of iced tea and stop my nosebleed lol.

In all seriousness, though, please review. I wanna know if I'm bad at writing, or if I'm good.

Cheers go out to Sussiekitten, cause she helped me get the nerve up and some of the inspiration to actually finish this chapter =)

Yes, this was a two shot— there will be no sequel.

Thanks for stopping by, kiddies!

~Illyric

P.S. I recently updated, checking back over this for grammar and such. It really, really needed it. In hindsight, I was a bit verbose. I cut down on that; I hope, if you had read this before the edits, that you enjoy it more now.


End file.
